La Excepción a la Regla
by alecmalfoy01
Summary: Jun Pyo había crecido con el ideal de que todo se obtiene con dinero y sobre todo llegó a creer que las reglas siempre se implementaban a todo y a todos incluyendo a sis amigos y al amor de sus vida, Jan Di. Pero el tiempo y las cosas cambian y sobre todo siempre habrá la excepción a la regla.
1. Chapter 1

La excepción a la regla.

Se dice que hay reglas que siempre siguen su curso o que rara vez fallan. Reglas que muchas personas toman como si fueran la verdad definitiva en la vida. Reglas como que tu amor verdadero y tu alma gemela son la misma persona ó que el amor verdadero siempre dura y por ultimo que tu primer amor es solo algo pasajero. Sin embargo hay excepciones y a mi me toco descubrir eso de la manera mas triste, claro esta que yo inicie todo esto pensando que todo resultaría en mi favor y abusando de mis influencias para conseguir lo que creía que me pertenecía.

Todo esto inicio cuando cursaba mi ultimo año en la preparatoria Shinhwa la cual por decirlo fácilmente mis padres eras los dueños, a decir verdad mis padres eran los dueños de los muchos negocios en Corea lo cual prácticamente los hacia muy influyentes en todo y hacia que todo mundo hiciera lo que yo quisiera; al fin y al cabo yo el gran Gu Jun Pyo, heredaría el grupo Shinhwa en el futuro. Al ser yo el líder del mi grupo los F4 que éramos no solamente la familias mas influyentes pero también los mas guapos, si todas las chicas y chicos actuaban como idiotizados al vernos llegar, disponíamos de toda la escuela y si alguien no me caía bien solo bastaba con ponerles la infame tarjeta roja de los F4 y el sequito de babosos que eran los estudiantes de Shinhwa procederían con hacerla la vida imposible al que recibiera esa tarjeta.

Describiría mi vida como perfecta; Aunque mis padres no pasaban tiempo conmigo y aunque solía extrañarlos sobre todo a mi padre que aunque nunca era cariñoso siempre me mostro que me quería, lo que mi madre nunca hizo. Por ese motivo yo la llamaba la bruja, sin embargo ella me dio una lección que según ella era la mas importante para vivir como el heredo del imperio Shinhwa y era que todo se podía obtener y si no era a la buena siempre estaba el dinero, "el dinero lo compra todo Jun Pyo, basta solo con dar un poco para obtener lo que uno se propone y como el heredero Shinhwa siempre debes de obtener lo que te propones, has entendido" decía ella cada vez que venia y me insistía que debía de alejarme de mis amigos, según ella diciendo que eran una perdida de tiempo y que no se necesitaba a nadie mas que al dinero para vivir "bien".

Asi que grabe esas lecciones de vida según ella la regla de toda familia de buen nombre y siendo el futuro heredero obtenía todo lo que quería e incluso a la gente que quería con solo chasquear mis dedos. Mis amigos siempre estaban conmigo y aunque en algunos casos no les gustaban mis tratos con las victimas de mi enojo, no se interponían en mis planes. Esa era la regla, que yo hiciera lo que quisiera sin que nadie me cuestionará nada claro hasta que llego la excepción Geum Jan Di. Jan Di, la lavandera fue transferida a Shinhwa luego de que evitara que una victima de mi tarjeta roja se quitara la vida. Todos en el colegio comenzaron a llamarla la mujer maravilla por que había "salvado" a ese iluso; sinceramente no crei que fuera tan tonto por quererse quitar la vida por algo tan tonto pero los plebeyos suelen tener muy poco cerebro, o eso solía creer yo. Para callar los rumores que el prestigioso colegio tenia gente (o sea yo) que abusaba de su poder mi madre hizo que metieran a Jan Di en el colegio que era considerado el mejor de todo Corea. Sinceramente poco me importaba que esa lavandera estuviera en el colegio, mis borregos se encargarían de hacerle la vida imposible de todas formas pero la muy tonta tuvo que defender a su amiguita cuando esta me ensucio de helado los zapatos. Fue ahí cuando la guerra comenzó. Jamás había visto a alguien pararse en contra mía sobre todo que una plebeya que sin importarle quien era yo me reto. Pase horas pensando como hacerla pagar hasta que decidí hacer lo de siempre y que mis borregos se encargaran de despellejarla viva. Yo quería que ella se arrepintiera por su ofensa y por retar al gran Jun Pyo, creí que tan pronto comenzaran los ataques ella sucumbiría a la humillación de venir ante mi y pedirme perdón pero eso no ocurrio.

La plebeya necia no se rendía y sobre todo contraatacaba cada golpe que le mandaba. Comencé a sentirme irritado por que no hacia lo que yo quería y decidí ser mas duro con ella. Sin embargo ahí me di cuenta de que lo que yo creía que eran reglas solidas en realidad tenían excepciones. La primera fue que no todo se obtiene con dinero ya que Jan Di no se sometía a mis caprichos por mas dinero que tenia. La otra y mucho mas dura fue cuando me di cuenta que aunque muchas veces mis amigos no estaban de acuerdo en mi comportamiento nunca antes habían interferido para defender a nadie ahora uno de ellos lo hacia. Lo que mas me impacto no fue como si no quien, Yoon Ji Hu, la persona mas callada y aislada de los F4, la persona que prefería esconderse en un rincón para dormir antes de pasar el tiempo disfrutando de chicas como el Don Juan Song Woo bin o el casanova So Yi Jung o de atormentar alumnos como lo hacia yo.

Ver como siempre que mandaba hacerle algo el estaba ahí y de cierta forma la ayuda me causaba una cólera incontrolable, y fue mucho mas fuerte cuando me di cuenta que la lavandera comenzaba a sentir algo por él. Fue en ese rato que no lo tolere mas, y decidí usar al trio del malvadas del colegio: Ginger, Miranda, y Sunny para que comenzaran con un rumor que no solo haría que Ji Hoo se alejara de ella y no la ayudara mas pero también serviría para que ella de una vez y por todas se rindiera y me pidiera perdón. Las malvadas inventaron que ella estaba embarazada y como todos los borregos siguen ordenes no dudaron en difundir la información por todos los medios sociales. En ese momento me sentí feliz, la lavandera tenia las horas contadas para pedirme perdón, pero no conté con el enojo de esa chica. Mientras esperaba su rendición en nuestro salón con los F4 aunque Ji Hoo estaba un poco molesto.

-Deberías de dejarla en paz, ya ha sido suficiente.

-A ti en que te molesta Ji Hoo?

-Ji Hoo tiene razón, jamás te habías obsesionado con nadie asi.- dijo Yi Jung

-No es obsecion simplemente trato de hacer justicia.

-Querido amigo, tienes un grave problema al no enterder el significado de justicia- dijo Woo Bin riendo.

-No es gracioso. Pero no te preocupes Ji Hoo hoy terminará todo esto, la lavandera tiene las horas que digo horas los minutos contados, aparecerá y me pedirá perdón y con eso mi entretenimiento llegará a su fin-dije con voz dramática.

-Ugh, no tienes arreglo- dijo Ji Hoo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en su silla favorita, los demás haciendo lo mismo, mientras yo tomaba posición del sillón que estaba enfrente de la televisión donde se veía a Jan Di Hablando con las malvadas.

Su cara me pareció lo mas chistoso que hubiese visto, se contraía por las muecas de desagrado y sobre todo por la furia que se veía en sus ojos. _Obviamente esta disimulando, ya quiere llorar jaja_ –pensé mientras veía alegremente como salía enfurecida del aula. No tardo mucho para que llegara a nuestro salón y estúpidamente creí que llegaría con lagrimas en los ojos pidiendo perdón pero lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario. Me tacho de idiota, pretencioso, levanta falsos, etc. En ese momento vi como Ji Hoo la admiraba y me di cuenta que aunque el tal ves no lo supiera aún, el sentía algo por ella. Luego la plebeya hizo algo increíble, me dio una patada voladora justo en mi cara. Todo me dio vueltas y caí al piso. En ese momento dijo que ella nunca había sido besada como para que yo inventará tales rumores. Me di cuenta como al final antes de salir del salón vio a Ji Hoo y se sonrojo. El le sonrió y bajo su mirada al piso. Esos gestos fueron para mi como una estocada, me había enamorado de la lavandera sin darme cuenta. Como es que el gran Gu Jun Pyo se fijaba en la hija de un don nadie, y sobre todo en una chica que no era nada femenina y que además me había retado, humillado y hasta golpeado. Lo peor no era eso si no que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano también sentía algo por ella. – _disculpame Ji Hoo pero a la lavandera me la quedo yo-_ pensé.

-Jun Pyo, Jun Pyo estas bien?-dijo Ji Hoo mientras movía una mano enfrente de mi.

-Amigo creo que su única neurona esta todavía rabotando en su cabezota.- dijo Woo Bin mientras se reía.

-Creo que es peor su ultima neurona murió y es por eso que no reacciona- dijo Yi Jung mientras se doblaba de la risa.

-Jun Pyo contéstame…-decia Ji Hoo de nuevo.

Decidí en ese momento crear un plan en el cual obtendría a Jan Di para mi solito sin que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino, claro esta que lo haría a espaldas de Ji Hoo para que no se metiera. – _A disimular Jun Pyo-_ me dije mientras ponía mi mas flamante sonrisa.

-Si Ji Hoo estoy bien.

-Entonces por que sonríes como maniático- dijo Yi Jung

\- Acaso no la escucharon. Es obvio que esta muerta por mi.

-Psh que te hace creer eso?- dijo Woo Bin

-Amigo habla en serio, acaso el golpe te daño por completo?- dijo Yi Jung

-Valla se hacen llamar Don Juan y Casanova y aun asi no saben nada de chicas. Es obvio que se muere por mi y por eso vino hasta aquí para dejármelo saber y sobre todo para que yo sea el primero en su vida…

-Adiós- interrumpió Ji Hoo mientras se iba del salón.

-A donde cree que va?- pregunte irritado, no quería que por ningún motivo fuera detrás de Jan Di.

-Déjalo de seguro ira a dormir en alguna esquina.- dijo Yi Jung. Reanude la conversación con ellos mientras mentalmente preparaba mi plan. Por fin había entendido la regla que mi madre me había inculcado si quería algo debía de conseguirlo por las buenas o por las malas, y Jan Di no seria la excepción. El Gran Jun Pyo conseguiría tener a Jan Di a sus pies. Y su plan de enamorarla comenzaría mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Tan pronto como amaneció hice que un grupo de guardaespaldas la siguiera y que la trajeran a mi mansión. Estaba muy seguro que después de que viera lo que yo podía ofrecerle se quedaría conmigo.

No fue tarea fácil, la muy necia se negó a venir con los guardaespaldas a la buena asi que tuvieron que recurrir a traerla a la fuerza. Después de dejarla como una princesa en lugar de agradecerme y aceptar mi plan de andar a escondidas se enfureció.

-No creas que por tu dinero yo me fijaría en ti.

-El dinero lo compra todo lavandera, todo lo que tu desees lo tendrás...

-Eres un idiota! Primero me secuestras, me pones en esta ropa ridícula y ahora me insinúas que yo este contigo a escondidas para que yo obtenga lo que desee? -exclamo exasperada - Entiéndelo bien cabeza de chorlito, no quiero estar ni siquiera a un metro cerca de ti y a mi no me compras con tu dinero, mejor dicho el dinero de tus padres!- finalizo mientras se quitaba las joyas y las aventaba al piso.

-Eso que tienes puesto vale una fortuna.

-Y quien te dijo que me lo pusieras yo no pedí nada de esto, es más ni me importan tus lujos de niño rico!

-Entiende esto Jan Di, el dinero lo compra todo, no hay nada que no se pueda obtener con dinero ó dime sabes de algo que no se pueda comprar con dinero? - le pregunte y vi como ella se quedo callada un buen rato. -Lo ves, no hay nada que no tenga su precio.

-Pues quédate esperando el mío- dijo mientras se iba del salón, decidí dejarla ir por el momento mientras ordené a uno de mis guardaespaldas seguirla.

Vi por mi ventana como se iba de mi casa. Ya le había dejado en claro mi plan de salir y no me rendiría hasta cumplirlo. Decidí llamar a los chicos y divertirnos un rato. Todos llegaron y convivimos como todos los días, Ji Hoo llegó un poco tarde pero supuse que era por que se durmió. Sin embargo al final del día llame al guardaespaldas para preguntarle sobre Jan Di.

-Y bien que hizo ella después de salir de la casa.

-Señor, no se si le guste esto pero al ella salir de la mansión se encontró con el joven Ji Hoo y estuvieron en el parque. Y ya cuando se despidieron él le dio a ella sus zapatos para que ella no estuviera descalza.

-Esta bien Sr. Kim puede retirarse.

-Buenas noches, señor.- dijo el Sr. Kim después de hacer una reverencia e irse.

Esa noche me la pase dando vueltas en el estudio. Sabia que Ji Hoo amaba a Min Seo Hyun pero también sentía algo por Jan Di, lo bueno para mi era que Seo Hyun llegaría pronto y en cuanto Ji Hoo la viera se olvidaría de Jan Di. Más tranquilo me fui a descansar planeando vigilar todos los pasos de esos dos.

Semanas después

Mi interacción con Jan Di no cambio sin embargo paré el ataque hacia ella y mis ovejas no hicieron mas que obedecer bueno a excepción del trio del malvadas, que la acababan de golpear con una pelota haciéndola sangrar, pero de ellas me encargaría después. Me enteré que en algunas ocasiones Jan Di y Ji Hoo hablaban en la escalera de emergencia ó en la banca donde Ji Hoo siempre tocaba su violín. Esa banca era especial para él, fue ahí donde muchos años atrás vio a Seo Hyun por última vez antes de irse a Francia. Sin embargo ahora compartía ese lugar con ella.

Estaba un poco desesperado por que siempre rechazaba mi ayuda y al ofrecerle mi pañuelo se negó a recibirlo y me dijo que jamás le gustaría nada de mi. Esa verdad me dolió y estaba triste hasta que vi el aviso en la escuela donde mostraban el viaje para los estudiantes. Durante ese viaje yo la conquistaría. Asi que planee todo sin saber que ella no iría. Cuando lo supe me lleve a toda la escuela al sur donde ella estaba. Esa noche la invite a la fiesta y se negó, pero cuando Ji Hoo se lo propuso fue.

Después de la fiesta, me enteré que Woo Bin y Yi Jung le habían dicho sobre los sentimientos de Ji Hoo hacia Seo Hyun y vi como se entristeció por él cuando Seo Hyun en su fiesta dijo que nunca volvería a Corea. Ella hizo hasta lo imposible para que Seo Hyun desistiera e incluso me enteré que Ji Hoo se enojo con ella por eso.

En el día que Seo Hyun se regresaba a Francia fuimos a despedirla y ahí me encontré a Jan Di pero sin Ji Hoo, Woo Bin se enojo por que él no estaba ahí y sinceramente yo también si era la ultima vez que vería a Seo Hyun debería de al menos despedirse de ella, ya que había sido nuestra amiga desde pequeños. Cuando por fin la vimos irse y nos dirigíamos a la salida nos topamos con Ji Hoo sonriéndonos.

-Como te atreves a no venir a despedir a Seo Hyun, eres un cobarde si tanto la amas debes de luchar y dejar todo por ella que importan los impedimentos si la amas es más que suficiente. Ve y alcánzala, si ella no se puede quedar tu ve con ella- dijo ella a punto de llorar.

Todos creyeron que era por el romanticismo que embriaga a las mujeres pero yo sabia que ella lo hacia por que lo amaba a él y quería verlo feliz un acto lleno de amor y sin egoísmo, no como el mío.

-Gracias Jan Di eso mismo haré-dijo mientras le mostraba el boleto sonriendo.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas- dijo Woo Bin.

-Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? -pregunto Yi Jung.

-Esta chica-dijo mientras tomaba a Jan Di del brazo y la abrazaba. Ella se mantenía callada. Woo Bin y Yi Jung festejaban a Yi Hoo e internamente me puse feliz, por fin podría conquistar a Jan Di sin lastimar a Ji Hoo.

Pasamos un buen rato con Ji Hoo antes de que su vuelo hacia Francia saliera. El momento de despedirse llego y él se despidió de Jan Di, dándole un beso en la frente. Todos se dieron cuenta que algo de cariño tenia Ji Hoo hacia Jan Di solo yo sabia que era amor pero no dije nada.

Los primeros días de la ausencia de Ji Hoo, Jan Di se la pasaba muy triste, después su amiga del colegio le puso una trampa donde todos caímos y fue humillada e insultada. Sin embargo algo cambio Woo Bin, y Yi Jung de alguna forma la habían aceptado como amiga y creyeron en lo que ella decía, no como yo que en todo menos en ella. Ellos la ayudaron a revelar la verdad. Pasaron las semanas y en un día declaré frente a todo Shinhwa que Jan Di era mi novia y que nadie se metiera con ella. Justo fue ese momento en el que Ji Hoo había regresado y pude ver en sus ojos la verdad. Se había dado cuenta de a quien amaba de verdad y se iniciaría la lucha por el amor de Jan Di.

Sin embargo después de algún tiempo Ji Hoo me dejo el camino libre. Después del partido de Hockey cuando Woo Bin y Yi Jung se fueron a su casa me dijo la verdad.

-Sé que amas a Jan Di tanto como yo la amo. Jun Pyo tu has sido mi amigo, mi hermano desde que éramos pequeños y sé que acabe de decir que solo jugué con ella como venganza por mi juguete, pero es mentira y tu lo sabes muy bien. Quiero que la cuides y que luches por ella como yo lo he hecho.

-Ya sabes que lo haré- dije

-Déjame terminar. En cuanto tu madre se dé cuenta tratará de separarte de ella y debes de luchar contra todo para que eso no suceda. Yo siempre la amaré pero jamás te faltaré el respeto a ti ni a ella mientras estén juntos seré amigo de ambos. Pero, el día que la vea a ella llorar por tu culpa te juro por Dios que lucharé por ella y no me importará que seas mi amigo. Te doy este chance para que la ames como yo no lo hice cuando debía.

-Lo haré Ji Hoo ella es el amor de mi vida y siempre lucharé por ella.

En cierto punto eso fue verdad y tal y como lo dijo Ji Hoo mi madre hizo hasta lo imposible por separarnos lográndolo por un breve tiempo. Ji Hoo me grito en el aeropuerto de Macao que mi oportunidad había terminado por que había ignorado a Jan Di por casi un año, me dijo que lucharía por ella. Y casi lo logra pero a Jan Di no la podía dejar ir, sabia que con él estaría mejor pero me negué a dejarla por que era la persona que yo amaba asi que hice hasta lo imposible por suspender mi boda y al final lo logre. Después de eso Ji Hoo volvió hacerse un lado para que Jan Di fuera feliz conmigo, yo sabia que ella lo amaba, que era su alma gemela, su primer amor, pero también me quería a mi. Él demostró que era la persona más buena al dejar de lado su felicidad para que su amigo fuera feliz con la mujer que él amaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Después de unos meses cuando Jan Di ya cursaba la escuela de medicina con Ji Hoo, yo regrese de viaje de negocios y propuse casarnos y ella acepto. Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo por que la mujer que yo quería, mi primer amor había aceptado unir su vida a la mía. Esa tarde mi madre me llamo a su oficina.

-Siéntate- fue lo primero que me dijo- Me enteré que le propusiste matrimonio a esa plebeya. -dijo lentamente mientras cerraba una carpeta.

-Te pido por favor mas respeto para mi futura esposa -dije comenzando a enojarme.

-Silencio Jun Pyo, esta hasta por demás quererlos separar si ustedes creen que pueden sobre llevar sus diferencias y mantenerse juntos no me opondré al matrimonio.

-Estas hablando en serio? -dije con tono de sospecha conozco a mi mamá mejor que a nadie y sinceramente dudaba de su "bondad" ó "comprensión".

-Si, es verdad que la chica no me cae para nada bien, pero me he dado cuenta que es perseverante y que puede lograr lo que se proponga y sobre todo ha ayudado a tu padre en su salud, asi que estoy dispuesta a dar el beneficio de la duda pero con una condición.

-Sabia que había alguna falla en todo esto-me calle al instante al ver su mirada seria.

-No me interpondré en su matrimonio, lo prometo pero con la condición se que me dejes refinarla convertirla en la mujer que el heredero de Shinhwa necesita. Tendrá que aprender modales, idiomas, etc. Si me dejas transformarla será algo que te beneficiará a ti y a ella en el futuro.

-Buena suerte en tratar de "transformarla" Jan Di no es alguien que sigue ordenes pero esta bien le diré tus motivos y si ella acepta…

-Es que no te estoy pidiendo que le pidas su opinión, te estoy diciendo que le digas lo que le espera a ella en el futuro como cabeza de Shinhwa y estoy seguro de que lo hará. Si lo haces hoy en dos semanas podemos hacer la fiesta de compromiso y de ahí planear la boda. Es un trato- me dijo mientras me extendía la mano.

-Esta bien madre, acepto.- dije mientras le daba mi mano cerrando el pacto.

Fue en ese momento que todo comenzó a cambiar pero no me di cuenta.

Le conté a Jan Di lo que mi madre había dicho y le pedí que tomará las clases de refinamiento con ella y aunque al principio se negaba decidió acceder.

Nuestro compromiso fue increíble y al mismo tiempo con las personas más cercanas como lo quería Jan Di sin embargo tuvimos que anunciarlo en los medios como mi madre quería. Se decidió que el matrimonio sería en seis meses, Antes de que fuera a Macao para terminar el proyecto que teníamos. No sabia cuantos meses dudaría ahí asi que quería casarme antes de ese viaje.

Mi madre comenzó con las clases de etiqueta con Jan Di, y entre la escuela de medicina, las clases y su trabajo en la clínica casi no la veía. Las veces que lograba tener un tiempo con ella era para preparar la boda, fueron momentos muy felices y tuvimos el apoyo de nuestros amigos. Después de la boda me fui Macao y aunque creí que el negocio se resolvería en unos meses terminó siendo un año entero. Al principio le insistía a Jan Di que viniera unos días a pasarlos conmigo pero se negaba decía que sus estudios y trabajo era muy importantes y también que no quería que mi madre se enojara por parar las clases particulares. Asi que hicimos lo que pudimos para mantenernos en contacto y fue llamarnos a diario y hacer video llamadas donde nos contábamos todo.

Después del año regrese a Corea para pasar un tiempo con mi esposa y justo llegue a la cena de bienvenida que mis padres habían hecho. Fue ahí que note a mi esposa distinta. Estaba tan hermosa con un vestido azul oscuro largo y su cabello largo casi hasta la cintura peinado en una elegante trenza, lo distinto era como se portaba. Elegante, seria y sobre todo se portaba como si hubiese vivido asistiendo esos eventos desde que nació. Ya no quedaba nada de esa chica que se incomodaba al usar vestidos y zapatos se tacón. Verla asi tan distinta y solo por mi me hizo quererla aun mas.

-Jan Di amor- le dije mientras la abrazaba- te extrañe demasiado.

-Igual yo, tenemos tanto de que hablar. Estuve en clases extensivas y ya solo me queda un año por graduarme. Ji Hoo se graduará en unos meses y los dos hemos estado apoyando al abuelo en la clínica dando consultas-me decía mientras por la emoción veía a la antigua Jan Di llena de vida.

-Te felicito estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Mi madre me ha contado de que ya dominas muy bien el inglés.

-Si, me costo un poco de trabajo Pero ya lo aprendí y ahora me tiene en clases de Japonés y Chino ya que dice que los negocios ahí siempre son constantes.

-Es cierto, pero dejemos eso de los negocios por un rato, y disfrutemos de la noche después de un año de no vernos- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Esta bien-me dijo sonriendo en ese momento llegaron los F4 con Ga Eul siendo escoltada por Yi Jung.

-Vaya vaya pero si es el líder de los F4 que al fin se ha dignado en aparecer-dijo Yi Jung sonriendo.

-Bienvenido Jun Pyo, por fin estas de regreso. -dijo Woo Bin mientras me saludaba con su puño y luego me abrazaba.

-Te extrañábamos amigo-dijo Ji Hoo mientras sonreía, se veía igual que siempre calmado y feliz. Me pregunte si ya había logrado olvidar a Jan Di pero aunque eso deseará yo sabia que nadie logra olvidarla después de conocerla y preferí no decirlo en voz alta.

-Yo también los extrañe, tenerlos a ustedes para divertirnos...

-Bueno que esperamos, ha regresado nuestra abeja reina! -dijo Yi Jung mientras se reía.

-Yah! No es divertido- dije en tono serio estos chicos no cambian.

-Bueno vamos a nuestra mesa-dijo mi flamante esposa mientras me tomaba del brazo y saludaba a los invitados.

Esa noche fue grandiosa. Disfrute como en los viejos tiempos tanto a mis amigos como a mi esposa. Mis padres bueno especialmente mi madre parecía ya no meterse con Jan Di pero tampoco tenían esa relación de madre e hija que se tiene cuando te casas. Ya cuando la fiesta estaba por terminar, mi madre me llamo para presentarme a unos invitados de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Mientras platicaba con ellos vi como mis amigos bailaban a excepción de Jan Di que se veía distraída mirando a los chicos. Woo Bin se acerco a invitarla pero se negó. El camino donde Ji Hoo y por fin me di cuenta que el no había venido solo. La chica era unos centímetros mas baja que él, pero muy hermosa de cabello largo y negro que caía elegantemente en su espalda y usaba un vestido blancos con detalles azules y Ji Hoo también venia de esos colores. ¿Casualidad? No lo creo. Decidí disculparme de los invitados y acercarme a mis amigos.

-Se están divirtiendo? -pregunte

-Por supuesto, aunque extraño cuando Jan Di hacia algo para hacer la fiesta mas interesante-dijo Woo Bin con una sonrisa mientras se veía que recordaba las situaciones en las que Jan Di se metía.

-Jaja es verdad no había una en la que me aburriera-dijo Yi Jung

-Yah! no es divertido que hablen a mis espaldas-dijo Jan Di mientras se ponía al lado mío.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a retirar gracias por la invitación. Nos reuniremos pronto verdad? -dijo Ji Hoo mientras la chica que estaba a su lado sonreía y vaya si era hermosa.

-Pero por que te vas tan rápido, aun es temprano.

-He Ra y yo tenemos examen mañana y debemos de descansar.

-Ji Hoo tus modales han dejado de existir por que no nos la presentaste antes.

-Umm, Jun Pyo tu eres el único que no la conoce, nosotros ya la conocemos.- dijo Woo Bin mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza y sonreían.

-Mil disculpas Jun Pyo, ella es He Ra y es mi compañera en la Universidad.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Gu Jun Pyo -dijo le chica mientras hacia una reverencia- Ji Hoo puedes quedarte otro rato y yo te veo mañana antes de clases.

-Por supuesto que no, yo te traje y seré yo el que te deje en tu casa- dijo el mientras la tomaba del brazo- Chicos, Ga Eul y Jan Di adiós, los veo mañana.

-Wow el pequeño Ji Hoo ya es todo un casanova- dije cuando vi como mi amigo desaparecía de la fiesta.

-Ella es hermosa ojalá y logren casarse -dijo Woo Bin

-Si ojalá-dije

-Discúlpenme chicos yo también me retiro tengo exámenes mañana y la cabeza me duele-dijo Jan Di mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Pero que le pasa a Jan Di?-dijo Woo Bin.

-Deben ser los exámenes, Jan Di siempre se pone nerviosa antes de tomarlos-dijo Ga Eul mientras veía con preocupación el lugar por donde Jan Di se había ido.

-Bueno pero cuéntenme como Ji Hoo conoció a He Ra? -pregunte.

-Pues según nos conto ella. En el comienzo del semestre el profesor los puso juntos ya que ella había llegado tarde. Se hicieron amigos luego de que el la ayudara ya que saliendo de una de sus clases casi la asaltan. Han estado saliendo desde entonces.-dijo Yi Jung mientras Ga Eul asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero que no el comienzo del semestre fue hace cuatro meses?

-Si en dos meses más ellos se graduarán.-dijo Woo Bin.

-Creo que Jan Di los va a extrañar cuando ellos se gradúen.

-Acaso se juntan los tres? -dije

-Pues claro, Jan Di y Ji Hoo siempre van a ser amigos y esa chica es fácil de caerle bien a todos y ya sabes Jan Di se lleva con todo mundo.- dijo Yi Jung como si fuera obvio.

Por algún motivo eso no fue lo que me pareció. Jan Di nunca me menciono a esa chica solo a la novia de Woo Bin que era muy divertida y sobre todo que le encantaba comer igual que a ella y que fue a un concurso en Francia sobre el diseño de un edificio ya que ella es arquitecta. Pero de He Ra nada, ni un mínimo comentario si hablaba de los F4 siempre era Ji Hoo el que más sobresalía en las platicas y era por que prácticamente siempre estaban juntos pero nunca nada fuera de lo común, también me pareció extraña la forma en la que se fue pero de eso hablaría con ella otro día.

Al otro día cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, de seguro fue a la escuela. Mientras me cambiaba para bajar a desayunar me di cuenta de que el cuarto tenia muchos cambios. Libros que podría jurar que a Jan Di le parecían aburridos, música clásica y obras de artes en lugar de nuestras antiguas fotos colgadas en las paredes. Supuse que mi madre tenia que ver en todo esto.

-Jun Pyo que bueno que bajas a desayunar tengo noticias para ti- dijo mi madre en cuando me vio entrar al comedor.

-Buenos días padre, madre -dije mientras me sentaba y esperaba lo que ella tenia que decirme.

-Dentro de dos semanas tendrás que ir a cerrar un negocio en Inglaterra y de ahí tendrás que ir a Suecia a dejar unas propuestas para poder crear una línea de hoteles en las ciudades turísticas.

-Pero si acabo de regresar!?

-Lo sé pero estamos haciendo lo mejor posible para poder expandir nuestros negocios lo mejor posible. Tu padre irá a Japón este fin de semana y yo tengo todavía negocios aquí. Ayer los inversionistas de Estados Unidos se mostraron interesados en hacer negocios con nosotros asi que después de regresar de Europa iras a Estados Unidos.

-Que? Pero por que? Que no es suficiente todo lo que ya tenemos ? -dije

-Gu Jun Pyo tu y yo tenemos un trato tanto tu como tu esposa tienen que hacer lo mejor posible para que esta compañía sea una de las mas reconocidas en el mundo- dijo ella arrastrando las palabras. Odiaba que me hablará como si todavía tuviera cinco años.

-Esta bien madre.

-Tu hermana te ayudará con los negocios de California pero los de Chicago y Nueva York serán solo para ti.

-Cuanto tiempo tengo que quedarme allá?

-Mínimo dos años, Jan Di podrá ir contigo si ella lo desea- me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa de lado, eso sinceramente no me gusto pero lo deje pasar. En cuanto llegará Jan Di le avisaría.

-Esta bien en dos semanas salgo para hacer los negocios en Europa pero por favor mientras esas dos semanas llegan no me hables de negocios. Quiero disfrutar de mis días libres- dije seriamente.

-Es un trato.

Pase ese día con mis amigos nos divertimos como en los viejos tiempos en el club donde nos reuníamos. Mas tarde Ga Eul y He Ra llegaron para acompañarnos a un parque de diversiones. Jan Di me llamo disculpándose diciendo que no podía venir por que tenia cosas que hacer pero que estaría con nosotros en la cena. Me sentí un poco triste por que eran pocos los días que tenia para disfrutarlos con ella y ella no podía venir.

-Y Jan Di? -pregunto Ji Hoo

-No vendrá dice que se reunirá con nosotros en la cena.

-Ahh- fue lo único que dijo

-Vaya si que se esta tomando seriamente esas clases con tu madre- dijo Woo Bin - Bueno amigo esta tarde los dos estamos solteros y disponibles jaja.

\- Ni lo creas, yo lo voy a estar vigilando- dijo Ga Eul mientras sonreía, Ji Hoo y He Ra comenzaban a caminar hacia los juegos.

Nos divertimos mucho y a la hora de la cena fuimos al mejor restaurante y ahí estaba Jan di tan hermosa como siempre pero muy seria y parecía triste.

Sin embargo no lo iba a ser publico en ese Momento y decidí que hablaríamos esa noche de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro.

Al llegar a la casa Jan Di se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, yo decidí ir al cuarto contiguo y hacer lo mismo para cuando ella saliera yo ya estuviera listo para hablar. Tome una ducha rápida y regrese al cuarto para poder platicar con mi esposa.

-Vaya si que te tardas en bañarte-dije cuando la vi salir en pijamas y una toalla negra en su cabeza.

-Fue un día muy largo y necesitaba relajarme.

-Ven tenemos que hablar-dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba en la cama.

-Como te fue en el examen?

-No lo sé creo que lo reprobé, me puse muy nerviosa y creo que mezcle las instrucciones.-dijo mientras hacían un puchero.

-Tranquila de seguro lo pasaste, siempre te preocupas mas de lo debido yo se que mi Jan Di lo paso.

-Gracias ojala y asi sea-dijo mientras sonreía por primera vez en el día.

-Aunque si tienes preguntas siempre puedes preguntarles a Ji Hoo ó a He Ra...

-Si eso hago a veces pero no me gusta molestarlos ellos tienen clases mas avanzadas y pues siempre recurro al abuelo.

-Eso es cierto pero nunca es malo tener ayuda en el mismo lugar y pues Ji Hoo siempre será tu amigo aunque tenga novia-dije mientras la observaba lentamente, pero no note ninguna reacción extraña y me di cuenta que estaba dudando de las dos personas que me han sido mas fieles en todo el mundo. Ellos jamás me engañarían.

-Ella es muy buena espero que sunbae se case con ella y Woo Bin se case Yu Ri para que los cuatros salgamos en parejas.

-Hablando de salir, mi madre me acaba de decir que tengo que ir a Europa ha concretar unos negocios luego de ahí tendré que ir a Estado Unidos.

-Cuanto tiempo te quedarás en Europa?

-Supongo que seis meses si es que nada se complica. Y dos años en Estados Unidos.

-Ohh

-Aunque en este viaje a Estados Unidos tu puedes venir conmigo-le dije mientras le sonreía.

-No lo sé ese año comenzarán mis practicas pero supongo que en las vacaciones podré ir a visitarte. Vendrás a mi cumpleaños, el pasado no pudiste?

-Por supuesto que si en cuatro meses vendré a verte. Ya le avise a mi madre para que no me salga con sorpresitas.

-Bueno pues disfrutemos de estos últimos días antes de que tengas que irte- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y poco a poco el sueño y cansancio nos fue venciendo para caer en un sueño lleno de paz.


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por que no publique el capitulo en tanto tiempo. La verdad es que mi compu se daño y aunque lo tenia escrito en el telefono es un dolor de cabeza trata de arreglar los "horrores" ortografícos. quiero agradecerles a las personas que les ha llamado y/o gustado la historia. La verdad no se donde termine esta historia ya que mi cabeza loca se le ocurre cada cosa pero bueno, mi punto siempre ha sido que uno nunca se queda con el primer amor pero siempre hay excepciones asi que de ahí tratare de no cambiar mucho las personalidades de los personajes, pero pues en forma de que van creciendo pues adoptan otras caracteristicas y tal ves sean descritos un poquito diferentes a lo que ustedes estan acostubradas/os. una vez más mil disculpas por la tardanza y espero que les guste. tratare de terminar la historia pronto para que no se queden esperando mucho tiempo por lo que va a pasar despues.

Capitulo 4

Es aquí donde las excepciones comienzan a mostrarse.

Me fui a Inglaterra y aunque al principio me contactaba con Jan Di poco a poco lo fui dejando por su horario tan ajetreado que siempre llegaba a complicarse con el mío. Poco a poco fuimos distanciándonos, hasta solo llamarnos una vez por semana cuando los dos teníamos el día libre.

Durante mi estancia en Inglaterra llegue a convivir con una cultura totalmente distinta a la mía y aunque muchos hablan sobre mi mala personalidad, creo que Jan Di logro cambiar ese defecto en mi por que conseguí amigos con una facilidad que parecía mentira.

Llegue a obtener muchos amigos los cuales tenían como regla salir en grupo cada tercer día a tomar una copa (lo cual es absolutamente falso por que siempre eran más de una copa) según esta cultura dicen que asi se conocen mejor a los compañeros de trabajo y trabajas en un ambiente amigable y eficiente. El grupo estaba conformado por: William, Andrew, Daniel, Matthew y Rosalie. Todos ellos hablaban de viajes, divertirse en grande y nada de matrimonio; asi que en sus platicas siempre salía raspado por ser el que ya estaba casado. El grupo me designo a Rosalie como mi ayudante personal. Ya que en algunos contratos necesitaba una ayuda externa la cual pudiera comprender mi idioma y el inglés. Al principio nuestra relación fue algo rara ya que ella era muy tímida, siempre desviaba su mirada cuando yo la veía. No voy a mentir la chica era una como una escultura griega : hermosa, alta, de facciones delgadas, melena larga y sedosa, con unos ojos grandes pero llenos de emociones cuando te veía. Todo en ella parecía de esas chicas que son las típicas damiselas en peligro, claro asi me parecía hasta que un idiota la molesto en el bar donde fuimos después del trabajo.

Fui el único que me sorprendí cuando Rosalie sin hacer nada de esfuerzo lo noqueo en pleno lugar; Y después como sin nada dio una sonrisa coqueta y siguió platicando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Fue ahí que se me paro el corazón, la chica era igual a Jan Di ó lo que alguna vez fue Jan Di. Ella sin perder control se defendía y no dejaba que nadie abusara de ella.

Después de eso comenzamos a convivir más ya que prácticamente tenia que estar pegada a mi todos los días. Era tan divertida, amable pero también tenia su carácter algo que la hacia diferente nos peleábamos a cada rato pero siempre nos reconciliamos, llegamos a ser muy amigos. Todo parecía perfecto, en un mes regresaría a Corea para el cumpleaños Jan Di, ella había pasados sus exámenes con sus mejores notas y me había dicho que Ji Hoo y He Ra se graduaron con honores y que Yi Jung y Ga Eul se iban a comprometer un día después de su cumpleaños. Ansiaba hablar con ella escuchar su risa y sobre todo saber si estaba bien, ya que había escuchado por medio de Woo Bin que mi madre le estaba haciendo trabajar mucho y eso me exasperaba y aunque le hacía preguntas al respecto ella nunca me decía nada.

Fue en una noche que le llame a Jan Di que todo se vino abajo, ella me contesto cortante. Nuestra llamaba duro menos de un minuto y la forma en que me dijo "llámame cuando tengas tiempo" me puso furioso. Aquí estaba yo hablándole justo después de una reunión con los inversionistas para no desvelarla y ella me sale con esa excusa para cortar mi llamada. Me sentí triste, enojado y con ganas de que todo se vaya al diablo. Fue entonces cuando la llamada de Andrew me cambio todo.

-¿Jun Pyo donde estas?

-En casa por que?

-Como que en casa acaso te has vuelto monja? Sal de ahí vamos a divertirnos, Matthew encontro un Lugar a las afueras de Londres y esta increíble vamos a salir todos a celebrar.

-Gracias pero aquí estoy bien ..-dije pero fui interrumpido de nuevo.

-Nada de eso pasamos por ti en cinco minutos. Vamos a divertirnos por que suenas a esposa regañada asi que apúrate y no acepto un no por respuesta.- dijo mientras me colgaba. Condenado Andrew siempre se quería salir con la suya me recuerda mucho a mi aunque, claro, yo soy el mejor de todos.

Decidí que el tenia razón no me iba a estar atormentando aquí solo mientras todos se divierten. Me aliste y baje a mi carro.

-Les dije que vendría muchachos -dijo Will riendo

-Ya cállense que aun me puedo arrepentir-dije seriamente

-Tranquilo amigo mío vamos a celebrar que el grupo Shinhwa ha cerrado el trato con los inversionistas holandeses en tiempo record, y estamos a punto de firmar con los inversionistas de Inglaterra- dijo Daniel mientras me palmeaba la espalda como solía hacerlo Woo Bin.

-Esta bien vamos- dije mientas sonreía.

El lugar estaba lujoso y espacioso justo como a mi me gustan. Rápidamente hombres y mujeres se nos acercaron ya que conocían a los casanovas con los que yo venía. Estaba ocupado viendo el lugar que no me di cuenta cuando choque con una persona tirándola al suelo.

-Mierda- dijo una voz femenina.

-Discúlpame señorita – dije inmediatamente agachándome para ayudarla a levantarse. Esa es una de las cosas que tanto Jan Di como esta cultura me han enseñado a pedir disculpas y ser mas "humanos" según ellos.

-No esta bien, yo no estaba prestando atención- dijo mientras se levantaba y me miraba. Era una chica hermosa y de rasgos delicados. Rápidamente bajo su vista al darse cuenta que su vestido se había mojado cuando cayo al suelo y maldijo en Coreano. No pude evitar soltar una risita. Ella volvió a mirarme con el seño fruncido.

-Disculpa de verdad- le dije mientras me sacaba mi saco y se lo extendía.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto, póngaselo este lugar esta muy frio.

-Muchas gracias um…

-Gu Jun Pyo- dije mientras extendía mi mano.

-Lisa Kim- dijo mientras me saludaba.- Por favor háblame de tu aquí estamos muy lejos de Casa para hablarnos formalmente. – me dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien, vamos a tomar algo prometo que esta vez no terminará en tu ropa.- por algún motivo me no pude evitar escuchar ese tono que usaban Yi Jung o Woo Bin en mi voz. Nunca antes había coqueteado con nadie ni siquiera con Jan Di. Supongo que los tragos que ya me había tomado me habían hecho relajarme y saber que con esta chica podía hablar en nuestro idioma era algo confortante.

-Pues eso espero por que esta vez no pienso perdonarte- dijo mientras sonreía y se acercaba a la barra.

Tomamos trago tras trago, perdí la cuenta del tiempo y de las personas con las que había venido. Esta chica era todo lo contrario a lo que yo conocía y me llamaba mucho la atención.

En algún momento decidimos de irnos del lugar y ninguno de los dos recuerda como amanecimos los dos en mi cama. Lo primero que hicimos fue maldecir ya que yo estoy casado. No es algo moral engañar a nuestras parejas pero no se que me paso, solo recuerdo haberme sentido feliz y excitante estando con Lisa. Ella por el contrario lloró por que se sentía mal que yo hubiese engañado a mi esposa con ella.

-Tranquila Lisa, no volverá a pasar y además no se va a enterar. No es tu culpa- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Claro que lo es, tomamos tanto que hicimos lo que no se debe.

-¿Te arrepientes?- dije. No se por que mi boca y mi cerebro no estaban funcionando adecuadamente ya que mientras si me preocupaba de lo que acababa de hacer no me arrepentía.

Ella solo me miro mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, haciéndome ver que no se arrepentía, yo solo la acaricie mientras me agachaba a besarla. Asi comenzó nuestra relación nos veíamos todos los días después del trabajo. Nadie ni siquiera Rosalie sabían la verdadera razón por la cual ya no salía con ellos después del trabajo. No me quiero justificar culpando a otros por mis acciones, fui yo quien eligió seguir con Lisa. Al principio ella estaba un poco temerosa por que no quería que engañáramos a Jan Di, pero poco después me confeso que me quería y aunque sabia que no iba a ser para siempre iba a hacerme feliz mientras pudiera. Y lo era, era feliz me divertía mucho con ella. Lisa me hizo darme cuenta que amaba a Jan Di pero también la quería a ella.

Al final del mes tenia que viajar a Corea, esa noche Lisa al saber que me encantaba el Ramen consiguió unos para mi mientras veíamos una película en la sala de su casa.

-Sabes te voy a extrañar- me dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Y yo a ti- le dije mientras volteaba a verla.

-Jun Pyo… creo que te tengo que dejar-dijo mientras su voz se le quebraba. –No puedo dejar que arruines tu vida por mi culpa. Tu amas a Jan Di, tienes una vida hecha y sobre todo eres una persona muy importante. No quiero que te arruines por estar conmigo. Tu y yo sabemos que esto no iba a durar y aunque me duela te tengo que dejar ir- su voz se apago mientras lloraba. Ella tenia razón si mi madre se enteraba me chantajearía, pero seria completamente aniquilado si la prensa y Jan Di llegan a saber de mi relación con Lisa. Sin embargo no quería dejarla y me dolía que esto estuviera pasando justo cuando la estaba comenzando a querer.

-Lis podemos seguir viéndonos…

-No! no podemos, entiéndelo Jun no quiero ser la otra toda la vida. Dios creo que te amo! pero simplemente no es justo para mi, para tu esposa y ni siquiera para ti. Tenemos que parar esto ahorita que apenas esta comenzando para no arrepentirnos mas tarde. Te quiero agradecer por los momentos que me diste, han sido los mejores de toda mi vida. Esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos, al menos por el momento.

No pude evitar sentirme triste pero ella tenia razón. Yo la quería asi como quería a Jan Di y no podía hacerla sufrir. Solo pude sostener sus mejillas mientras la miraba intensamente.

-Entonces hagamos que esta despedida sea memorable-dije mientras la inclinaba para besarla y pasar con ella los últimos momentos de nuestra corta relación.

* * *

Al llegar supe que algo había pasado. Jan Di siempre iba al aéreopuerto a recogerme pero esta vez no estaba ni ella ni Ji Hoo solo Yi Jung que al verme su cara cambio completamente dejándome ver la furia contenida dirigida hacia mi.

-¿Y los demás? -dije como saludo.

-Te están esperando en tu casa, ten tus llaves yo tengo que irme- dijo mientras me daba las llaves si se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Ni siquiera un saludo después de tanto tiempo?- dije un poco contrariado por sus acciones.

-Dime Jun Pyo, te divertiste mucho en tu estadía en Inglaterra?- me dijo sonriendo pero pude ver su enojo a través de su sonrisa.

-No mucho, estaba muy estresado por el trabajo- dije seriamente mientras miraba mis llaves ya que Yi Jung tenia una capacidad de ver la verdad si me veía a los ojos.

-Ahhh, bueno pues mas tarde te vemos para darte la bienvenida como se debe, tengo que ir por Ga Eul que me esta esperando.

-Bueno hasta al rato -dije pero el ya no estaba ahí.

"Que raro esta actuando este tonto" pensé mientras encendía mi carro y me dirigía a mi casa. Creo que tenia que haberme dado cuenta que no seria tan fácil esconder lo que había estado haciendo en Inglaterra de las garras de mi madre. Como pude ser tan imbécil en creer que ella me dejaría en paz en cuanto estuviera casado y cumpliendo con la parte de mi trato? Pues Gu Jun Pyo se volvió a pendejar por que al llegar Jan DI y mi madre estaban esperándome en la sala con caras sombrías.

\- Madre, Jan Di- dije mientras me acercaba donde mi esposa estaba sentada. Ella solo me miro con una mirada de decepción.

-Hablaremos después, hijo- dijo la bruja mientras salía del estudio.

-Mi vida tenia tantas ganas de verte- dije mientras trataba de querer abrazarla. Y era verdad verla me abrió los ojos de que quería a Jan Di, no se por que ni como fui capaz de engañarla pero lo había hecho y Lisa tenia razón, no podía destruir lo que tanto me costo formar. Sin embargo no logre abrazarla por que en ese momento ella me propino un sonoro golpe en mi cara.

\- Tu vida? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Jun Pyo, sabia que eras de lo peor cuando te conocí, pero estúpidamente creí que no serias como todos los riquillos petulantes que son mujeriegos cuando están lejos de su hogar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿A que me refiero? A que me refiero. Sabes jamás creí que me hicieras esto. Eres un desgraciado deshonesto- me dijo mientras me cacheteaba con un periódico.

Estaba no solo furiosa pero también triste, me aventure a leer el titulo del dichoso periódico. Era el Daily Star de Inglaterra con el titulo "Heredero del grupo Shinhwa es visto con famosa modelo Lisa Kim, será el final del cuento de hadas con su esposa Gu Jan Di?"

\- ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? Mientras yo aquí me esfuerzo para ser la esposa adecuada y todo lo que tu mamá quiera, tu estas allá engañándome y sobre todo ni siquiera lo ocultas. ¿Pero quien te haz creído que eres? Y sobre todo quien crees que soy yo para dejarte pasar una ofensa como esta Jun Pyo. Jamás en mi vida hubiese creído que tu me engañarías tan descaradamente.- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Jan Di, amor perdóname, no se como paso. Te pido una disculpa te juro que no fue mi intención engañarte.

-¿A no? ¿ Entonces de quien? Por que no creo que te hayan obligado y tampoco creo que culparme sea algo inteligente.

-¿Pues sabes que? Tal ves si sea tu culpa- dije comenzándome a enojar. Yo de verdad estaba arrepentido y quería arreglar este desastre, pero este maldito carácter me hacia decir cosas que no debía en el momento menos inoportuno. Y ahí va el gran Gu Jun Pyo a cagarla a dos días del cumpleaños de su esposa. – Si tu estuvieras siempre conmigo esto no habría pasado. Siempre que te llamo nunca estabas disponible. Y cuando lo estabas no hablabas como antes por que según tu estabas ocupaba.

\- ¡Como te atreves a echarme la culpa, maldito imbécil! Si no fui contigo es por mis estudios y por que tu mamá me tiene aquí haciendo lo que ella quiere.

-Yo ya te había dicho que tu no necesitas estudiar ni trabajar…

-Pero por supuesto que no. Me rehusó a ser un parasito de sociedad. Al contrario de ti yo no soy una niña de papi o mami que vive toda su vida estirando la mano para que le de lo que se me de la gana. Yo me he ganado mi propio dinero desde muy joven y no dejare que nadie me imponga lo que quieran solo por que si. Me haz lastimo mucho y sabes lo que me duele? Que quizás nos apresuramos con esto del matrimonio…

-Jan Di, por favor escúchame. Te pido perdón de verdad, no volverá a suceder por favor perdóname. Te lo juro nunca mas volveré a engañarte. Por favor- dije mientras me arrodillaba ante ella.

Ya no lloraba, su pose erguida mostraba seriedad y una barrera impenetrable " como la de mi madre" que le ha estado enseñando esa bruja a mi Jan Di.

-Tengo que hablar con tu madre, después hablaremos-dijo mientras daba la media vuelta y se marchaba del estudio.

En ese momento no pude evitar llorar de amargura por que lastime a mas de una persona con mis acciones. A Jan Di por ser la esposa que tenia una imagen de mi perfecta hasta que yo mismo la destruí y a Lisa por que la alimente con ilusiones aunque no fueran dichas, se que también la arruine cuando no la deje marcharse después de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Ahora entiendo el comportamiento de Yi Jung de seguro el y los demás saben de la situación y me espera una buena pelea con todos ellos. Ya cuando había perdido toda la noción del tiempo y solo miraba por la ventana mi madre entro por la puerta cerrándola tras de si.

-Gu Jun Pyo, me haz decepcionado sinceramente. Quien te haz creído que eres para arruinar asi el nombre de nuestra familia? Si ya no querías a la lavandera, hubieras terminado tu matrimonio y asi hacer lo que quisieras pero a puerta cerrada.

-Madre por favor no tengo ganas de hablar.

-No te estoy diciendo que hables, solo escucha. En dos días será el cumpleaños de tu esposita ahí tendrás que demonstrar que eres el esposo perfecto….

-Jan Di esta furiosa conmigo no creo que deje que arme semejante espectáculo.

-Por ella no te preocupes, ella si sabe como debe comportarse ese día. Quien lo diría la lavandera nos esta haciendo útil.

-No te expreses asi de ella.

-SILENCIO!- me cayo mientras me abofeteaba.- mas te vale que no vuelvas armar estas escenitas otra vez o te arrepentirás. Estas advertido. Ahora vete de aquí, hay una recepción para ti que tus amigos te habían preparado Jan Di ya esta allá.

Fue asi como salí del estudio, confundido por lo que me había dicho mi madre. Jan Di iba a aceptar que yo me le acercara en su cumpleaños justo después de haberse enterado que la engañe? ¿Que tanto se sabe de mi relación con Lisa? De eso me enteraría en cuanto llegará al lugar. Subí a mi habitación que compartía con Jan Di sus cosas todavía estaban ahí lo cual quería decir que aun la separación no era algo que ella hubiese pensado y de pronto eso me hizo relajarme completamente. Aun podía luchar por su perdón y lo lograría por que siempre me salía con la mía.

* * *

Llegue al lugar dispuesto a solucionar todo por las buenas y buscar el perdón de la que era mi esposa. Al salir del carro me llamo la atención una voz que inmediatamente reconocí como la de Ji Hoo.

-Con que aquí estas?

-Ji Hoo?

-Sabes jamás creímos que fueras capaz de hacerle esto a Jan Di- dijo otra voz que pertenecía a Woo Bin.

-Yo te lo dije hace muchos años y también en Macau que con Jan Di no ibas a jugar mientras nosotros estuviéramos con vida-dijo Yi Jung.

-Puedo explicarlo y además ustedes son mis amigos- pero no llegue a terminar lo que tenia en mente por que no contaba con que los idiotas de mis amigos me dieran la golpiza de mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bueno, tal ves no fue la paliza de mi vida ya que cuando Jan Di fue secuestrada si me sacaron la madre a golpes; pero si fue una golpiza bárbara que me merecía con todas las de la ley.

Cuando mis tres idiotas se cansaron de golpearme me levantaron mientras Ji Hoo traía una silla y una toalla húmeda para que me limpiara.

-¿Ya están contentos? ¿Se sienten realizados con su espectáculo?- les reproche altaneramente mientras me limpiaba la sangre de mi cara.

\- Psht , todavía te atreves hablarnos asi semejante imbécil- grito Yi Jung – quien te has creído que eres para lastimar asi a Jan Di, ella que se ha esforzado tanto por caerle bien a la bruja de tu madre que no hace otra cosa mas que manipularla y convertirla en un clon de ella.

\- Yi Jung tiene razón Jun Pyo me haz decepcionado tanto hermano, dime por que lo hiciste? Por que engañaste a Jan Di asi sin ningún remordimiento?

-Y quien te dijo a ti que no tengo remordimientos?

-Si los tuvieras no hubieras hecho esto- reprocho Yi Jung.

-Ustedes no lo entienden ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

-¿Entonces quien lo entiende?-pregunto por primera vez Ji Hoo

Me quede viendo en ese momento a los que consideraba mis hermanos y no pude evitar contarles como y cuando conocí a Lisa.

-No puedo creerlo estuviste con Esa por un mes, el mes en el que regresabas para ver a tu esposa? –dijo Yi Jung

-No la llames asi, Lisa no tiene la culpa de esto! – grite ellos no tenían derecho hablar de ella cuando no la conocían.

\- Entonces quien? – dijo Woo Bin – hermano queremos entenderte pero se nos hace muy difícil sobre todo por que haz lastimado muchísimo a Jan Di.

-Es culpa mía, Lisa no quería seguir viéndome pero yo no pude dejarla ir. Sé que quiero a Jan Di pero Lisa despertó en mi unos sentimientos que creí que solo tenia por Jan Di. Ella me dejo hace unos días se fue para que yo no destruyera mi matrimonio y no me dijo donde- dije con un dejo de tristeza.

-Mira Jun Pyo, sé que tu a nosotros nos conociste como el casanova y don juan pero cuando conocí a Ga Eul me comprometí a hacerla feliz y sobretodo hacerla fiel. No pretendo juzgarte pero tampoco te solapare por tus acciones. Y aunque le duela a Jan Di si ya no sientes nada por ella déjala por que prefiero que sufra por un momento a ver decepcionada toda su vida. No quiero que le vuelvas hacer lo mismo de esta vez.

-Yo quiero a Jan Di….

-Entonces demuéstralo- dijo Ji Hoo - Y arréglate que las chicas están arriba esperando por ti. – dijo mientras se retiraba.

\- ¿A donde vas Ji Hoo? – pregunto Woo Bin

\- Voy a recoger a He Ra ya termino su turno en el hospital.

-No vemos- dijeron los chicos, mientras yo solo veía como se iba mi amigo.

\- Bueno te vemos arriba y piénsalo que si la haces sufrir de nuevo te romperemos la cara Jun Pyo. – dijeron mientras se retiraban hacia las escaleras.

Me quede un rato pensando en lo que me decían mis amigos y tenían la razón. No podía yo seguir lastimando asi a Jan Di.

-"Prometo hacerte feliz de ahora en adelante, Jan Di y si no lo logro te dejare ir, prefiero verte lejos y feliz que tenerte conmigo y triste."

Me dirigí al lugar donde estaba la recepción, y vi algunas personas conocidas como la novia de Woo Bin y Ga Eul entre otros conocidos pero ni rastro de Jan Di. Me sentía echo una mierda y es que estaba confundido y sobre todo con un remordimiento de haber echo sufrir a la persona que era mi primer amor.

Pasaron los minutos y luego de saludar a todos entro mi glamurosa esposa con una sonrisa radiante, saludando a todos. Llego hasta donde yo estaba y me dio un tierno beso y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Los invitados estaban muy atentos ya que para nadie era un misterio las noticias del periódico y claro esperaban que Jan Di me diera la golpiza de mi vida enfrente de todos.

Jan Di seguía con esa sonrisa resplandeciente mientras hablaba con las personas y me di cuenta que mi madre la había convertido en una persona sin sentimientos propios. Aquí estaba ella tragándose su orgullo por que si había algo tan claro como la verdad absoluta era el orgullo que poseía mi Jan Di, la persona que no se dejaba que nadie la humillara y le diera ordenes. Pero, aquí estaba ella aguantando mi traición y actuando como si hubiese sido una mentira de los medios.

No voy a negarlo, me sentí como un hijo de la chingada. Me di cuenta de lo horrible que ella debe de estarlo pasando para poder llegar a fingir también, de las cosas que mi madre le pudo haber forzado aprender.

-Una foto de las feliz pareja- dijo el señor Baek sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sonríe querido –dijo Jan Di mientras sonreía a la cámara. – Muchas gracias señor Baek.

\- De nada señora Gu- dijo el señor retirándose.

-Jan Di… necesito hablar contigo

-Ahora no Jun Pyo comportarte y sonríe en la casa hablaremos, ahora si me disculpas saludare a los recién llegados. – dijo ella mientras sonreía y se alejaba a la puerta. En ese momento venían entrando cuatro personas dos de ellas eran Ji Hoo y He Ra. Jan Di saludo a Ji Hoo y a He Ra, saludo a las otras dos personas y salió del lugar.

Vi como Ji Hoo se disculpo con He Ra mientras se iba en busca de Woo Bin. La chica parecía triste y muy solitaria asi que decidí acercarme.

-Hola He Ra..

-Gu Jun Pyo que gusto volverlo a ver- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Como has estado?-

-Muy bien trabajando duro ya sabe siempre hay emergencias en el hospital.

\- Si me imagino debe de ser muy cansado.

\- Si, lo es, pero también ha sido mi sueño hecho realidad y ni el cansancio le quita lo satisfactorio que es el poder salvar vidas.

-Tienes razón y disculpa mi falta de tacto pero cuando te casaras Ji Hoo? – le dije por algún motivo mi pregunta la entristeció

-Tal ves me odies Jun Pyo, asi como me odiaran los demás pero no me podría casar con Ji Hoo en unas semanas salgo para América, me dieron un cambio para especializarme y será una estadía de dos años y no quiero que Ji Hoo decida irse conmigo por que sé que para él lo más importante es la clínica de su abuelo.

-Te vas a ir sin decirle ni siquiera el por que lo terminas? – pregunte yo contrariado. Mi amigo ya había sufrido esto antes con Seo Hyun que aunque había sido su primer amor era también para él su tabla de salvación ya que se había enamorado de Jan Di pero se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella.

\- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no le puedo mentir pero tampoco quiero ilusionarlo. Tal vez con el tiempo consiga a una mujer que lo ame como se lo merece.- dijo mientras bajaba su vista. – Gu Jun Pyo, solo te pido que cuides a Jan Di y no la hagas sufrir más. No sabes lo mucho que la lastimaste y lo se por que la vi llorando en la casa del abuelo. No la vuelvas hacer llorar si tus sentimientos son conflictivos déjala ir. Mi madre decía que no se puede querer a dos personas por que siempre la segunda será la mas importa de otra manera no te hubieses fijado en ella. No te juzgo no soy nadie para hacerlo pero tampoco quiero ver a Ji Hoo sufrir por que su amiga sufre por culpa de su mejor amigo. – dijo mientras daba una ligera inclinación y se iba directo a donde esta Ga Eul.

El resto de la reunión paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta del tiempo hasta que ya estaba en casa. Le pedí a la chicas del servicio dos chocolates calientes y pan para que lo llevaran a mi recamara. Cuando llegue Jan Di ya estaba en pijamas sentada frente a la chimenea leyendo tranquilamente, bueno eso fue hasta que entre por que su semblante cambio rápidamente.

-Ahora si podemos hablar- dije mi voz saliendo como si fuera un susurro.

\- Si es para decir que te arrepientes y que no sabias lo que hacías ahórratelo, yo estoy casada con una persona adulta no con un niño de 14 años- dijo ella severamente.

-Sé que no tengo excusas ni tampoco las inventaré Jan Di solo te prometo que no lo volveré hacer y discúlpame por favor tu no te merecías la porquería que te hice.

-En eso tienes razón no lo merecía pero si lo vuelves hacer te juro que ahí se acaba todo. No pienso soportar los cuernos una segunda vez. Si esta vez te perdono es por que Shinhwa esta a punto de firmar con los ingleses.

-Perdóname Jan Di- dije mientras me hincaba frente a ella y tomaba su mano. – Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: nunca más te volveré a traicionar y te lo juro si no yo mismo te dejo libre por que no pienso hacerte sufrir de nuevo. Eres lo mas importante que he tenido en este mundo, no te quiero perder, no lo hare.

Pero como dicen por ahí del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho. Como también dicen que no prometas nada que no podrás cumplir claro que eso no lo sabría hasta unos meses después.

* * *

 **Me quiero disculpar infinitamente por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ya habia hecho este capitulo pero no sé por que la pagina no me dejaba subir el capitulo, tuve que ir a la biblioteca de la universidad y pedir prestada una laptop que tendre que dar mañana si no me multan jeje**

 **Agradezco los comentarios de:Cari_bum,**

 **mnj2327 te agradezco infinitamente tus comentarios. espero de verdad que sea de tu agrado esta historia y espero que el final no te desilusione. cualquier idea que tengas dejame saber. Al final pues será una historia de Ji Hoo y Jan Di ya que mi mente loca no se puede sacar de la cabeza esa idea. =]**

 **TIGGY1. Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you like the story it will have a different ending than the story and I hope you will still like it. If not let me know and I will write a Jun Pyo and Jan Di in the near future. =]**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

El gran día llego era el cumpleaños numero 23 de mi querida y adorada esposa. El lugar se veía increíble con solo lo mejor de lo mejor. La familia de Jan Di no había sido invitada por la bruja de mi madre, asi que me encargue yo mismo de ir por ellos para que presenciaran la fiesta de su hija.

Creo que fue una de las tardes mas terribles que pase; mi suegro y cuñado me veían con ganas de retorcer mi cuello como si de un vil gusano se tratara aunque reconozco que me lo merecía engañar a Jan Di y que todo Corea lo supiera era de lo peor, claro que esa misma mañana el grupo Shinhwa declaro que el articulo en el Daily Star era completamente falso y se procedería a demandar por difamación hacia su principal heredero.

"Hasta donde era capaz mi madre para salirse con la suya" pensé.

Regresando a la fiesta el lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado con la mejor comida y música, todos los conocidos de Jan Di estaban ahí aunque ella no aparecía por ningún lado. La buscaba con la mirada hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Como estas Jun Pyo?

-Bien Woo Bin y tu? Aunque mejor no me contestes se te nota de aquí a China tu nerviosismo, que es lo que pasa?

-Jaja que chistoso me declararé a Yoon Seul después de la fiesta, tengo pensado en llevarla al jardín secreto del palacio Changdeokgung. Le fascina la naturaleza y no dejare que se vaya a Roma sin haberme casado con ella- dijo Woo Bin con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades hermano, te deseo todo lo mejor- digo mientras lo abrazo.

-Solo quedan dos solteros aunque ni tan solteros- dice Woo Bin sonriendo pícaramente lo que me hace recordar que muy pronto He Ra se va a ir dejando a Ji Hoo.

-Si tienes razón, bueno discúlpame voy por Jan Di. Decidí aventurarme a los salones que se reservan para los honorados de las fiestas para buscar a Jan Di pero al encontrarla no pude evitar quedarme congelado en mi lugar.

La puerta estaba semi abierta dejándome ver a mi Jan Di recargada en el sillón con una carpeta en sus piernas pero no la leía por que estaba fijamente viendo a alguien que estaba de espaldas pero que reconocería de entre todo el mundo, Ji Hoo.

-Quieres decir que todo termino? –preguntaba Jan Di

-Si – dijo el agachado.

-Lo siento mucho Ji Hoo, me caía bien He Ra no era una mala persona lo que no entiendo es por que te dejo?- dijo ella mientras tenia su cara seria.

-Supongo que tiene mejores ofertas en el extranjero quien soy yo si solo me dedico a una clínica rural comparado con un hospital en el extranjero.

-En tu vida vuelvas a decir eso! No me importa que el hospital en el que ella vaya sea para curar a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra ella no vale mas que las personas a las que tu te dedicas en la clínica es mas, apuesto toda mi vida que al tu atenderlos a ellos te vuelves la persona mas admirable del mundo. – dijo ella mientras dejaba la carpeta de lado y se arrodillaba ante Ji Hoo. – Ji Hoo mírame si ella te deja asi por que entonces no vale la pena no permitiré que ella lastime a mi mejor amigo yo siempre estaré contigo asi como tu lo haz estado conmigo siempre. Asi que vamos afuera comemos y nos salimos a caminar, que te parece, si?

-Pero es tu fiesta, Jan Di. Jun Pyo esta aquí y vino para pasar tu cumpleaños yo no podría hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo y sobre todo a ti es tu día especial.

-Sabes perfectamente bien que mi relación con Jun Pyo es complicada por el momento y ya se lo que vas a decir asi que no me interrumpas hasta que pueda sacar todo lo que llevo dentro. No odio a Jun Pyo es mi esposo y lo quiero pero lo que hizo me dolió y muchísimo, lo he perdonado pero no es tan fácil olvidar sabes?

Yo nunca fui una persona celosa ni desconfiada pero te juro que no sé como será mi vida de ahora en adelante. No pretendo tenerlo a mis faldas solo para asegurarme de que me es fiel eso seria una tontería y estoy cansada, cansada de seguir ordenes de mi suegra. La persona mas difícil incluso que Jun Pyo cuando recién lo conocí. Y sobre la fiesta créeme a nadie le hare falta luego de soplar las velas. – dijo Jan Di con una sonrisa, mientras mi amigo lanzaba una carcajada.

-Todo pasará Jan Di ya lo veras, ten paciencia y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Pues que Dios te escuche por que no quiero equivocarme y sufrir otra vez.

-No lo harás y yo siempre estaré ahí para apagar el fuego- dijo mi amigo.

-Eso espero bombero, ahora vamos a la sala antes de que se le ocurra arrastrarme a saludar a sus influyentes amigos a mi querida suegra- dijo mi esposa en tono sarcástico.

Me aleje lo mas pronto posible y me escondí en el siguiente cuarto. No se por que lo hice una parte de mi no se perdonaba la traición hacia mi esposa y otro fue la confusión total al saber que esos dos nunca se separaran. Aun ella estando casada conmigo y él con novia bueno ahora ex novia se seguían llevando como en los viejos tiempos. No se si eran celos o no ya que yo sabia que el y sobretodo ella nunca me traicionarían como yo lo hice y eso me hizo sentir como una basura.

Después de unos minutos que tarde en ordenar mis pensamientos salí hacia el gran salón ahí se encontraba mi esposa elegante saludando a los mas influyentes de todo Corea y Europa, a su lado mi madre platicaba y hablaba con los invitados para después invitarlos a sentarse. Al lado derecho de la entrada estaban mis amigos con sus respectivas novias a excepción de Ji Hoo que se encontraba con su abuelo hablando con la familia de Jan Di del otro lado del salón. Decidí que era buen momento para acercarme a mi esposa y llevar a saludar a sus padres si no mi madre la tendría como portera todo el día.

-Jan Di- dije mientras me acercaba.

-Hola amor- dijo ella sonriente mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios. Se escuchaban los suspiros de las mujeres sobre la conmovedora escena.

-Si me disculpan damas y caballeros me robare a mi esposa- dije mientras daba una reverencia. – Madre con su permiso.

-Adelante hijo- dijo ella sonriendo aunque estaba demás su hipocresía ya que le encantaba mostrar a Jan Di como un experimento hacia sus "amistades"

-A donde vamos?- dijo ella mientras nos alejábamos hacia el lado opuesto del salón.

-Ya lo veras, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos- dije mientras ponía mis manos en sus ojos.

-Sabes nunca me han gustados tus sorpresas siempre son un poco extravagantes- dijo ella y no pude evitar reírme.

-Te prometo esta vez no me pase.- dije mientras la llevaba hacia la mesa de su familia y la familia Yoon. Ellos al ver que nos acercábamos se callaron inmediatamente y caminaron alrededor para poder sorprenderla.

Destape sus ojos y ellos gritaron feliz cumpleaños mientras uno a uno la abrazaba. Ella recibía los abrazos y los regalos con una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa de mi Jan Di la niña rebelde de 16 años. Nos sentamos con ellos mientras hablaban con ella. El abuelo de Ji Hoo me saludo e intercambiaba palabras conmigo pero se notaba su distanciamiento era lógico él quería a Jan Di como una nieta y el saber que la traicioné debió ser una ofensa para él.

-Si me disculpan debo de hablar con Ji Hoo un momento, podrías venir conmigo – dije mientras me levantaba y lo veía.

\- Claro- dijo él algo confundido sin embargo me sigo hacia una mesa que por el momento estaba vacía.

-Estas bien? –pregunte sin rodeos

-No- dijo el directamente. Eso era lo que me gustaba de Ji Hoo siempre había sido sincero con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, no importaba si era catalogado de insensible ya que si se ponía uno a pensar se daba cuenta que no era ser insensible si no brutalmente honesto y eso era algo que no mucha gente podía lograr. Lo único malo es que muchas veces por el bien de los demás dejaba pasar su propia felicidad. – La verdad es que no, otra vez huyen de mi sabes? Cuando comienzo a pensar que encontré a la persona con la que podría a llegar a ser feliz el destino cambia y se ríe en mis narices- dijo mientras reía sarcásticamente.

-Ji Hoo…

\- No digas nada ya debería de estar acostumbrado. Yo no encontrare esa felicidad y esta bien algunos no nacemos para eso.

-No digas eso por que no es verdad. – dije mientras le pasaba un trago- algún día serás muy feliz y yo seré el padrino de tu primogénito o primogénita.- dije mientras sonreía

-Ni siquiera tengo novia y tu ya me quieres casado y con hijos – dijo mientras reía sonoramente. –Tu y tus ocurrencias.-

-Pues ya ves mis ideas siempre han sido asi de….

-Disparatadas?

-Mas bien ingeniosas- dije en tono serio mientras Ji Hoo volvía a reír.

-Claro, oh señor sabio! Decidme pues oh Oráculo mi destino! Que debo de hacer para lograr mi eterna felicidad?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Umm- dije mientras miraba hacia el cielo y apoyando mi mano en mi barbilla- dice tu destino que si no dejas de burlarte de mi te arrepentirás en serio – dije mientras lo veía y sonreía.

-Gracias Jun Pyo-

-Por que?

-Por estar aquí y darte cuenta que no estoy bien.

-Siempre me preocupare por ustedes. No solo son mis mejores amigos son mis hermanos.

\- Lo mismo digo- dijo el mientras su sonrisa desaparecía- pero te pido por favor que no vuelvas hacer sufrir a Jan Di. Ella no se lo merece.

-Lo se.

-Entonces hazlo. Te veré luego – dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia nuestro grupo de amigos.

Unos minutos después comenzó el discurso de mi madre sobre el cumpleaños de su nuera de lo importante que había sido el haber formado parte de nuestra familia. Para todo el mundo mi madre sonaba como la perfecta hada madrina que guiaba a una pobre chica a convertirse en toda una princesa. sin embargo, solo algunos sabían lo falsa que era y que Jan Di hacia todo lo que ella ordenaba para poder estar a "nuestra altura" y no ser una vergüenza para la familia. La bruja se afamaba de una bondad que no poseía ni siquiera con todo el dinero podría llegar a tener a comprarla. Mi esposa estaba a lado de ella sonriendo cortésmente aunque podía notar en sus ojos un vacío que daba miedo.

 _Tanto ha cambiado? Volvería a ser ella la niña que luchaba por sus ideales?_

Esas y otras preguntas rondaban por mi mente mientras se cantaba la canción de cumpleaños y se invitaba a las personas a comer. Yo sabia que en algunos minutos Jan Di se iría con Ji Hoo para platicar y aunque una parte de mi tenia celos otra sabia que ellos no eran yo, ellos no me traicionarían.

Asi que decidí abrir mi teléfono y encontré mensajes de mis compañeros de Inglaterra los cuales ya tenían todo arreglado para irnos a Suecia a terminar de firmar con los inversionistas justo después de firmar el contrato con los de Inglaterra en 5 días. En ese momento recordé a Lisa que estaría haciendo? Como se sentirá cuando leyó el periódico de hoy?

Acepto que no use mi cerebro en ese momento en el cual presione la tecla de llamar pero al ver que su numero estaba desconectado me di cuenta que se había acabado y aunque lo sabia por que asi debería de hacer, no basto ya que me sentí mal por haberla lastimado a ella también.

 ** _"Es lo mejor, ella podrá encontrar a alguien que de verdad la haga feliz"_** pensé.

Y antes de que mi mente jugara con ideas disparatadas como las llamaba Ji Hoo salí en busca de mis amigos para que me distrajeran un poco.

Pase el rato con ellos hablando y compartiendo historias como si lo que había pasado hace dos días hubiese sido un sueño o pesadilla. Todos estaban felices claro que Yoon Seul no sabia que pronto seria la prometida del heredero Song. Woo Bin se despidió de todos y se llevo a su novia con la excusa de querer comprar helado.

\- las estupideces que se nos ocurren cuando estamos enamorados-dijo Yi Jung mientras meneaba la cabeza

-Sunbae, déjalo me parece muy tierno lo que va a hacer. Yoon Seul le encanta los castillos y la naturaleza, me parece hermosa la idea de Woo Bin para proponérsele. – dijo Ga Eul.

-Hijo- dijo una voz que yo conocía a la perfección

-Si madre?- dije mientras mostraba una seriedad en mi rostro.

-Donde esta tu esposa? El señor Sung ya se va y quiero que se despida de el- dijo ella

-Discúlpeme madre pero Jan Di se sintió un poco indispuesta y tuvo que retirarse a la casa. Yo me despediré personalmente del señor Sung. – dije mientras le hacia el ademan de que me acompañara antes de que soltara su veneno enfrente de Ga Eul y Yi Jung.

Salí a despedir a los invitados de mi madre para que no hiciera una escena en contra de Jan Di e incluso decidí hacerla quedarse conmigo para platicar sobre futuros planes con la familia Han.

Al llegar a la casa Jan Di ya estaba ahí en bata y con un vaso de agua en su mano. Le hice señas para que se fuera al cuarto antes de que mi madre la viera.

-Mañana le diré a tu esposita que para la próxima tenga pastillas para el dolor en su bolso, es de muy pésimo gusto irse de la fiesta cuando eres la anfitriona! Tanto que debe aprender.

-Hasta mañana madre- dije mientras subía por las escaleras y la dejaba hablando sola. Por ningún motivo me iba a amargar mis últimos minutos de la noche.

 **Bueno aprovechando que tengo la compu de la Universidad decidi escribir este capitulo que rondaba en mi libreta. =] tratare de actualizar pronto!**


End file.
